


Cyber Security

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drabble, Gen, In Hiding, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: It wasn’t safe to be an android alone on the street. Which didn’t stop Tony in the slightest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Cyber Security

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my Starkbucks Bingo square G4 - AU: Android/Cyborg.

Tony pulled the jacket closer, making sure the arc reactor glow was hidden.

He was almost undetectable as an android, but he hadn’t found a substitute power source that wouldn’t fry his delicate inner circuits.

“Hey!”

Tony tucked his chin and walked a little faster.

“ _Hey, you!_ ”

Shit. Tony scanned the street, pulling up a map behind his eyes and trying to plot an escape.

“Doll!” A new voice, much less angry. “You’re early!” Tony saw a brief flash of a silvery cybernetic arm before it slung easily around his shoulders.

“What--?”

“My name’s Bucky,” murmured the man. “Play along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cyber Security  
> Square: G4 - AU: Android/Cyborg  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459080  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: Winteriron (pre-relationship)  
> Wordcount: 100  
> Summary: It wasn’t safe to be an android alone on the street. Which didn’t stop Tony in the slightest.


End file.
